The Greatest Mystery Ever Solved
by Jezebelle Faustine
Summary: What would happen if Sherlock Holmes, Basil, and Cain C. Hargreaves were to solve some of the most famous mysteries together? Cross over includes: Sherlock Homles, TGMD, Count Cain, The Phantom of The Opera, and soon to be more.
1. In Which Cain Rolls Out Of Bed

Hello there. 'Tis your favorite spazz, Chaos! Here to write a crossover to end all crossovers. Now, this story is for fun. I've been wanting to throw these characters together for a LONG time. And now, I'm going to.

You see, I'm a big Sherlock Holmes fan. I think that contributed to why my favorite Disney movie is The Great Mouse Detective. I'm also a rabid Count Cain fan girl. Seeing as these characters fit together so well, I thought 'Why not throw them all together?'

To do that, I needed a way to fit Basil in, as he is a mouse. So, Kingdom Hearts popped into my mind. And who else but Axel to show these detectives through the different worlds?

And, uh, in my story Holmes and Basil are 'young men'. Because I say so.

There might be time differences, and what not, but Axel has the spiffy ability to jump world from world. So, that's my excuse.

Speaking of which, here's Axel with the disclaimer:

Axel- -sigh- She doesn't own me, Sherlock, Basil, Cain or The Phantom of the Opera, or anything else that pops up in the story.

So, I now present to you a story written for the pure fun it. A story were I can spazz as much as I'd like. A story that will crossover more then just my main characters.

But, above all else, I present to you The Greatest Mystery Ever Solved. (Original, ne?)

* * *

There was a knock at the door. I pulled the covers securely over my head. Surely Marry or Riff would get it and turn the visitor away. They knew my sleep habits.

If only Riff were that considerate.

Moments later Riff was at my door, "Master Cain. There are three young men here to see you."

I rolled over and looked at my man servant.

"Master Cain! You're still in bed!"

I sighed and sat up, " Aren't I normally?"

"It's a bad habit." Riff responded, gathering my clothing.

Lazy I got out of my bed, "Yes, well. I can afford a bad habit."

Riff smiled, "Perhaps one or two."

I rolled my eyes. So I wasn't a model citizen. Can you expect me to be?

After getting dressed, I headed down stairs. My visitors had probably been waiting a half hour at least. Not that it mattered. I shouldn't be bothered so early in the morning.

Upon entering the main room, I saw a strange assortment of people. One sat examining everything in the room, and had the slight appearance of a hawk. Sitting next to him was a boy around my own age, with light brown hair, and slightly mousey features. Sitting in the arm chair was another male around my own age. He looked normal, except for his long red hair and strange marks under his eyes.

They all looked at me at the same time. These visitors were quite curious, but I learned the more curious the more dangerous they can be.

The hawk-like one looked at me, "Living all alone, I see. And with no woman in your life."

"Save for a sister." The mousey one added, " And a manservant who takes excellent care of him."

I took a step back. How did they know? Perhaps they were sent from my Father. If he can be called a father.

"Ah. Shocked?" The hawk put on a smile, " From the state of the house, I can tell that you live alone. Only a young person such as yourself would neglect to have the servant keep it in tiptop shape. And, if you did have a woman, you would have been awake by now."

The mouse cut in, " But the young girl who answered must have been your sister. If there is no woman, and you are so young, she's hardly likely to be a daughter.

From the state of your clothing, I can deduce that a servant must be watching out for you. And the most likely candidate was the manservant who went to fetch you."

Ah. So it was simple deduction tricks. I had a bit of the power myself, but I didn't like to show off the way they did. I saw the red headed one smirk.

I sat, "And I can see you've traveled a long way."

The hawk smirked, "I see you've a taste for deduction as well."

The red headed one spoke at this point, " It's a good thing you do."

I looked at him. Why would that matter?

"You see. I'm looking for detectives. Only the best will do. And you three seem the best ones for the job.

Allow me to introduce us. This is Sherlock Holmes."

He indicated the hawk-like ones.

"And this is Basil."

He motioned to the mousey one, who was currently playing with his hair, as if it were completely new to him.

"And my name is Axel."

"Charmed to make your acquainted. As I'm sure you already know, I'm Cain C. Hargreves. Now. Why is it you need detectives?"

"I have a mystery that completely vexes me."

"It requires three detectives?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly?"

"Yes. I thought the more, the better. Now. Before I give the actually case, I'd like to give you some trial cases. I know of three cases that your help will be of the greatest assistance. I would like you to solve them all, together."

"Not interested. I'm not a detective anyway."

I was about to leave when he spoke again.

"You'll meet plenty of women."

He had caught my interest.

"These two have all ready agreed."

It was just the sort of thing I needed. Riff knew how terribly bored I was. A chance to get out. The idea excited me. I turned back to face him. I noted how he could hardly be from England. I could tell from his posture, and his accent. Also, the red hair made it all the more obvious.

"Allow me to inform Riff I will be leaving for an indefinite period of time."

With that, I got up and prepared to leave.

Not long after we began our travels. It turned out Sherlock seemed to know a lot about the criminal world. Basil and I listened with rapt attention. Axel seemed to be bored by the whole thing. After I while I released I had no idea where I was being taken to. I decided to ask.

"We're headed to France."

I was taken aback, "Why so far away?"

"Because. That's where our first mystery lies."

"Why don't you fill us in on the mystery now?" Basil asked.

"There's an Opera house in France. Rumors have been floating around that there's a ghost. Normally, no one would care to investigate. Recently, though, a man named Joseph Buquet has died. Now, the police have deemed it a case of suicide, but plenty of people aren't satisfied with that excuse. So that's where you come in."

"A murder?" Asked Sherlock.

"And a rumor." Axel replied.

I allowed my self a smile. This promised to be an interesting case. And in France!

Axel looked out the window, " You know, the people at the opera have already decided who committed the murder."

"Who?"

"The Phantom of The Opera."

* * *

So, I end it there. With the detectives headed to the Opera to investigate a very well known mystery. One of my favorites too.

Told you we were crossing over.

Also, I think I write next chapter from Sherlock's POV.


	2. In Which The Case Gets Interesting

I welcome you again to The Greatest Mystery Ever Solved. I'm very bored, so I decided why not write? It's all I've got to do, really.  
So. I best disclaimer, huh?  
Sherlock- She doesn't own anyone, or anything. They all belong to their respectful owners. Whom are not Chaos.  
------

I looked at the three bodies before me. They may be excellent detectives, but it was easy to sneak up on them. Once I had established their trust, all I had to do was make sure they were into their conversation.  
I probably didn't need to knock out Basil. He already knew of the powers I had. Because we blend into the worlds we visit, he was changed into a human. This was for the best, thought. How could they do business with a mouse?  
If they were to get my mystery solved, they would have to prove themselves.  
Now, I didn't want to spend forever on a boat, or whatever they used in this world. I mean, I was stuck wearing a top hat. And my red hair was attracting all sorts of attention.  
It might have been smarter to wait until we actually got to France before opening a gateway. But the facts where we needed to get to another world. And why waste time when you can place memories in someone's head?  
Kill two heartless with one stroke.  
(AN: I always say that when I play Kingdom Hearts.)  
-----

I awoke with an aching head. Axel was waking the rest of us. We had arrived in France, and the coach was arriving at the opera house we were to examine. It was strange, as I had not remembered falling asleep. Perhaps it was the effects of the long journey.  
Axel wasn't one to wait around. Once the coach had stopped he ushered us off it, and into the opera house. He didn't even give me time to look around and make my normal observations.  
Once inside we were instantly greeted by two haggard looking managers. They had been under a great deal of stress, and were greatly excited to see us. You didn't even need my skills of deduction to see that.  
"Are you the detectives, monsieur?"  
"I am just an escort. But, these are the detectives."  
"Cain." He looked somewhat bored.  
"Sherlock." I said, tipping my hat.  
"Basil." He looked around the opera house in awe.  
"Good, good. Very good. Now. I suppose you'll be wanting all the points of the case?"  
"That would be entirely desirable." I glanced to the other detectives. Cain had rolled his eyes.  
"Right. You see, ever since we took over the opera house we've heard rumors about a ghost. At first we didn't believe a word of it. We thought it was something the young girls had come up with just to frighten everyone.  
But before long we started receiving notes from this 'ghost'. Demanding money. And now, Joseph Buquet has been hanged. The police have deemed it suicide, but we want to put an end to the Opera Ghost once and for all!"  
"Are there any singular points of interest?"  
"Well. It seems the ghost has taken an interest in a young girl named Christine Diaae."   
Cain grinned, not entirely innocently, "May we see her?"  
The mangers looked to one another, "Yes. Certainly."

They returned a few moments later with a very pretty girl. I could see why this Phantom would take an interest in her.  
"Hello. I'm Christine Diaae."  
Cain took over at this point, "Hello there, Miss. Diaae. We're here from London to work on the case of the Opera Ghost. Now, if you'll tell us what you know..."  
Cain reached forward for her hand, heaven knows why, but she pulled back.  
"Monsieur! You musn't get involved with the Opera Ghost! It's to dangerous!"  
We were all surpized by the sudden change in the girl. She was trembling, all because he'd mention the Opera Ghost.  
"Danger is why we took the case." Basil spoke up.  
. "No. You must go back to London. Now!"  
With that she turned, and left, ignoring are shouts to come back.  
I smirked, "This should be interesting."

We looked around a while longer, but nothing struck us as odd except for the girl's behavior. We decided to head to a hotel.  
"Well, at least the girl is pretty." Cain said somewhat lazily.  
"You thought so? What's that have to do with the case?"  
Cain practically tripped, "What?"  
"Well, her looks don't have much baring on the case."  
"The..Case? Shouldn't you enjoy seeing a pretty girl every once and awhile?"  
"No. That would interfere with the case."  
And I left Cain look rather dumbfounded.  
----

I know. I know. It was short. Dx 


End file.
